Groupies, man
by Danger9000
Summary: A famous pop star who can get anyone he wants falls for a femme fatale, and she can't be won by anybody. Powerline X Beret Girl


Another day, another night on tour. That's the way it had been for Powerline over the past 3 months. He'd hit city after city all across America, screaming fans chasing him everywhere he'd go, insatiable crowds during the concerts, and herds of women trying to get backstage to see him. Women, in his opinion, were the best part about going on tour. When the day's work was done, rehearsing and performing on stage, it was time for the women to come out to play. In his travels, he'd met and fucked women of all shapes and sizes and from all walks of life, sometimes even two or three at a time. And the goal for them was always the same; trying to get him to fall for them. But he knew better. Most of them were only interested in his fame and fortune. Though he was a good looking guy and he had no problem attracting the ladies before he became famous, it was getting harder and harder for him to sort out the good girls from the phonies. Not that he was really looking, anyway. He enjoyed his freedom and all the pleasures that came with it. If he were to ever settle down, he thought, it would really have to be someone he didn't want to lose.

Heading back around the country and nearing the end of his tour, that's when he'd met her, the finest girl he'd ever seen. She stood out from the rest of the crowd, and she wasn't even in the front row, screaming and flashing her tits with the rest of the groupies. No, she didn't need to, and she knew it. Those eyes, he thought, could literally kill any man who had a pulse. They were green and seductive, with makeup that complimented them perfectly. Not tacky and overdone like the rest of these girls. She wasn't a run-of-the-mill bleach blonde either, her long silky hair was plum burgundy, a color he'd rarely ever seen. The little black dress she wore clung to her phenomenal curves in a way that blew his mind. To say he was distracted would be more than an understatement. And those pouty lips, drawn up in a smirk as she watched him dance, well, he'd do anything to feel, and it didn't matter where. She swayed her body to the music, always slowly and alluringly. Worst of all, she never took those sultry eyes off him, and it drove him crazy. She was an absolute goddess in her own rights. She knew what she was doing, and she did it well. Any guy who had blood flowing down there wanted to be with her, it was obvious to see. She wasn't an angel either, she was the very definition of bad. And to him, it didn't matter. All he knew was that he wanted her, and he wanted her bad.

Just like he had hoped, she was there backstage after the show. And for once, he was the one who was nervous. Her heels clicked with every step she took towards him. He didn't know how someone could make walking look so good. There was no fear or nervousness in her demeanor either, this woman was pure sex, and she took his breath away.

"Hi" was all she said. Even her voice was like that of a seductress.

"Hey.." He answered nervously, pushing his hair and trying to look cool. "You're the hot little thing whose been teasing me all night. I can't help but wonder what you're playing at."

"Hmm, nothing I suppose.. Can't a fan just be happy to see her favorite star?" she said teasingly, circling him as she did.

He laughed, almost in disbelief.

"There's no way you came here alone. I couldn't imagine someone like you being all by yourself."

She raised her eyebrow inquisitively.

"Someone like me, huh? I'm not quite sure what you take me for" she replied in a falsely innocent tone.

"Come on" he said, growing more nervous. "You're as bad as they come."

She chuckled.

"Well.. I may be alone, but I'm not lonely. I don't need anyone to make me feel complete. But..."

She was pressed up against him now, and he was sweating.

"I have needs that I can't satisfy all on my own. And I admit that I'm far from a saint, surely you can understand. We all have our...vices."

He swallowed.

"You're damn right about that," he said, wrapping his arm around her now. "I have to be honest. If I don't get a chance to bang you, I'm gonna go fucking crazy" he spoke to her like he was out of breath, he could barely contain his erection from bursting out of his pants.

"I thought so" she said simply. "Let's not waste any more time with small talk then" she said with a smile, pushing him back into his dressing room.

He held her tight around her minuscule waist while one hand dove into her hair, pulling it back until his lips met hers. She tasted like the most divine cup of mocha cappuccino.

There was a bed in his dressing room, she pushed him on it. She climbed on top of him, crawling to his chest and pulling off his shirt. The way she straddled him, her vagina over his hard cock drove him wild. Even through their clothes he could feel the warmth of her pussy. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto him, hard. He just couldn't help it. She turned him on in a way like no other woman ever did, and if she were to leave him hanging like this, he literally thought his dick would fall off.

But just as quickly as she had came into his life, she had left. Over an hour later in the aftermath of it all, she had given him the best sex of his life, making him cum multiple times, and somehow it had left him begging for more.

She was beginning to put her clothes back on when he panicked.

"Please, don't go" he begged, grabbing her hand and forcing her to look him in the eyes. And for a moment he thought he saw in her eyes someone who could learn to love him. But it was clear that she didn't. She looked away.

"I can't."

He could feel his heart being shattered. But he wouldn't let the tears fall and make himself look like a fool.

"Than at least tell me your name."

"What's in a name?" she asked rhetorically, her voice cynical. "I never cared to make these matters personal. But I'm sorry if I hurt you."

He said nothing. He could only watch as she put the rest of her clothes back on. Somehow still looking as beautiful as ever, if not more in the aftermath of their sexcapade.

"Will I ever see you again?"

She looked at him and could see the sadness in his eyes.

"It isn't likely."

Then just like that, she left. Without even so much as a hug goodbye. He guessed that wasn't really her style.

Finally alone in his room, he laid back in his bed, wracking his brain over everything that had just happened.

"Fucking groupies, man."


End file.
